Interesting Information
by Titanium Wolf
Summary: It's lunch time at the High School and Heather Hills has interesting information for Rodrick Heffley concerning Greg. This information ends up doing some matchmaking! Greg x Holly, possibly Rodrick x Heather
1. Chapter 1: Interesting Information

Hey guys, I am so sorry about what happened to chapter 1. I loaded chapter two twice by accident. I rewrote chapter 1 again. It's a bit different but same idea. Sorry and I hope you still like it.

* * *

It was lunch time at the high school and Rodrick Heffley was in line getting some food. The cafeteria was loud with the sea of talking and noises and smelled heavenly. Right behind him was the most popular girl Heather Hills, older sister of Holly Hills.

"Um hey," Heather said to him. "You're Rodrick, right?"

Rodrick turned to face Heather. She 1. Knew his name and 2. Wanted to talk to him! So as smoothly and nonchalantly he answered

"Yeah, I'm Rodrick. What do you want?" He proceeded down the line and grabbed a tray.

Heather bit her lip lightly and said, "I have some information that might interest you."

"Information?" he asked as he reached for some milk.

"Yep," she replied. "Information about your younger brother, Greg."

That stopped Rodrick in his tracks for a minute. Heather Hills knew about him and Greg? He looked around. Was the world coming to an end? Were robot pirates taking over the world? Hmmm. Everything looked fine. He looked at Heather. She seemed a bit alarm at his sudden actions of stopping and looking around.

And so, he finally asked, "What information?"

"My younger sister Holly has a crush on him!" she said while giggling.

"Wait, what?" he asked stupidly.

"It's true," she said with a smug smile. "It was in her diary, I saw."

"Okay," he said cautiously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," she said. "I trust you will use this information wisely. Also if you tell him, don't mention me."

With that, Heather took off and went to go sit with her friends. Rodrick went to sit with his. During the whole conversation at the lunch table, he was quiet. He couldn't believe what Heather told him was true. To think, a couple months ago, Rodrick had done the same thing. Rodrick and Greg's relationship was the same but stronger. He had to admit, he felt a little bad for Holly.

Rodrick knew of course he would never do something like this to Greg anymore. Yet, Heather Hills had already done so. Man, what was he supposed to tell Greg? On one hand he wanted to tell him but Greg wouldn't believe it unless Heather was involved or he got evidence. Rodrick was stuck in the middle of another situation. Help his brother, or stay quiet?

* * *

Again so sorry about the chapter mess up. Please review, I live for them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback

Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Thank You to Ted, Bigslayerguyman and CapitalC12 for giving my first reviews for my second story. Also, Bigslayerguyman has made a good point. This story kind of makes more sense for the movieverse so, this will be in the DoaWK movie archive starting today. If you don't remember, just look for Heather Hills **and **Rodrick Heffley in the search engine together. Thanks guys, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_(Heather's Flashback)_

_It was a late Saturday night and the Hills' house was quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Hills had gone out for dinner at the new fancy restaurant in town. Holly had gone for a sleepover at some friend's house which left Heather all alone. Heather was bored, listening to music in her room when a great idea went off in her head: sneak into Holly's room. She put her headphones down and across the hall to Holly's room._

_She grasped the door handle and found it locked. Heather frowned but reached in her pocket and got a hair clip. After a few minutes of struggling with the lock, Heather finally opened the door and stepped in. The walls were white with pink stripes and posters of famous movie stars were hung all around. Like Holly herself, the room was neat unlike Heather and her room. Heather looked around for anything interesting and her eyes settled on Holly's desk._

_Right on the top, was a pink book labeled: My Diary. Heather's eyes brightened, this was perfect. Possible blackmail material was in her hands. Holly hadn't even bothered to put a lock on it! And so Heather opened it. Every page was filled with useless rubbish and Heather was about to put it away when something caught her eye. It was a heart. A heart that said HH+GH. The page before that said: Greg Heffley has grown taller and is now reallly, really cute! Heather then closed the book and started to think._

_Heffley. Heffley, why did that name sound familiar? Of course! Rodrick Heffley, must be Greg's brother. Heather knew that Rodrick like her, could use this information accordingly. Whether it be blackmail or... blackmail, this information could help. Putting the book on the desk just the way it was before, Heather left Holly's room and relocked it before going to her room. Monday was going to be interesting._

* * *

So sorry guys! Wasn't sure of what to do so, I decided to write Heather's flashback. Review please.

P.S. There's a poll on my profile page that involves you readers. Please go and vote. The poll will close exactly a week from today on 6/7/12.


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries and A plan

Hey guys, I am so sorry about what happened to chapter 1. I loaded chapter two twice by accident. I rewrote chapter 1 again. It's a bit different but same idea. Sorry and I hope you still like it.

* * *

School was over so now Rodrick was driving in the Loded Diper van to go pick up Greg. He finally stopped in front of the school and waited. Greg came out and walked up to the passenger door. He sat down and put his seatbelt on. He greeted Rodrick and the drive home was silent. Finally, they stopped in front of the house and Rodrick turned to his younger brother.

"Greg," he said solemnly. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Greg asked.

"Holly Hills," Rodrick replied.

Greg froze for a second and asked, "What about her?"

Rodrick hesitated before saying anything but did say, "She likes you."

Greg looked at his brother and Rodrick added, "Likes likes you."

Greg looked down to the ground for some time and then asked, "How do you know?"

Rodrick knew he couldn't mention Heather so he said, "It was written in Holly's diary."

Greg looked up at his brother and asked suspiciously, "How do you know?"

"Uh, I can't say but you can figure it out. Think clearly. Who can tell me?"

Greg thought for a moment and guessed, "Heather Hills?"

Rodrick nodded and after a moment asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Greg opened his backpack and fished for a certain sheet of paper. He found the blue sheet.

He held the sheet up at Rodrick with a smile and said, "This, this is what I'm going to do."

* * *

Alright guys, bit of a mystery. But, tomorrow you'll get chapter 4 of both _Interesting Information and The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants. And, if I get at least 5 reviews by today then I'll update chapter 4 today itself of both stories. Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Hey guys, when I saw the reviews, I saw both stories had 7 and 6 as part of the deal. Unfortuantely I didn't come to know until this morning so because you guys kept up your part of the deal and I didn't. I present you, my longest chapter of _Interesting Informaion. _Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep going. Also I keep forgetting to put this so **Disclaimer: Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. That highest honor goes to Jeff Kinney**

Enjoy!

* * *

Susan Heffley was walking through the kitchen, preparing to make dinner when she the most peculiar sight. Rodrick and Greg sitting at the table talking to each other. And it wasn't a fight. No, instead it looked as if they were trying to solve a problem. They were speaking in whispers so she couldn't hear a thing. She checked the kitchen clock and saw it read 6:30. She decided to give the boys a half hour more and serve dinner at 7:30. So with that, Susan left the kitchen quietly, smiling at the boys. They were starting to get along better.

* * *

_"_Your big plan is to ask her out to the Winter formal?" Rodrick asked alarmed.

"Well," Greg said. "yeah. Why not?"

"She may like you but that doesn't she'll go with you." Rodrick said.

"And why not?" Greg asked defensively.

"Dude," he said. "Isn't going to be a bit sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Based on how Heather told me. Holly has been crushing on you for a while. Don't you think she'll be a bit suspicious at you asking now?"

"Not really," Greg replied back. "This is the first and maybe only dance of the school year_."_

_"_I don't know," Rodrick said. "I'd still be careful of Bryce and those other popular kids."

Greg nodded with Rodrick on that one. Bryce and his croonies still had the looks to get any girl.

"Okay, today is Thursday and the dance is tomorrow night. If I ask Holly tommorow at school then it should work out."

"Yeah," Rodrick said. "Make sure she's still isn't taken before asking her."

Greg was hoping that wouldn't happen but he nodded. He hoped to ask Holly to the dance before homeroom. He then checked his watch, it was almost 7. Almost dinnertime. Good thing too. Figuring out how to ask your crush to the dance could make a guy hungry.

* * *

_Friday: 9th period_

Greg couldn't believe his luck. There were 10 minutes left before school ended and he still hadn't asked Holly. On the bright side, at least she was still available. Greg heard tell Patty Farrell which was odd considering the fact Patty hated her. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to focus for the last 2 minutes but Greg just couldn't keep his mind off the fact that Bryce would come in and take Holly away from him.

The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts and he grabbed his binder and hurried to his locker. As he walked throught the hallway, he noticed the girls around him were giggling and whispering about something. He only heard Patty, dance and Greg. Wait Greg!

He was the only Greg in the school and only one thought came to mind: Patty was going to ask him out! This made Greg practically run to his locker. Thankfully there wasn't any homework so he turned his lock and luckily got the combination right. He took his diary and stuffed in his bag. He put his jacket on and closed his locker. In the sea of people, he saw Patty coming toward him. Instead of a look of hatred, an even stranger look was on her face when she saw him.

Greg practically ran through the hallway, zooming past students and teachers. He raced down the stairs of the school and bounded over the front steps. Right in front of him was Rodrick in his van so Greg sprinted to the passenger, opened it, and put his seatbelt on. He looked outside, not noticing Rodrick's alarmed look and saw Patty going the stairs. He then said, "GO,GO."

Rodrick not asking questions proceeded to drive and drove fast. It was only when they stopped in front of the house that Greg let out the deep breath he was holding. Rodrick however felt as though he had rode on the Cranium Shaker again.

"What was that about?" Rodrick thundered.

"Patty Farrell about to ask me to the formal," Greg said.

And then Rodrick understood. No wonder Greg was so worried. Rodrick turned the key and took it out of ignition. He ran a hand through his hair and then asked,

"Did you ask Holly?"

Rodrick could tell the answer just from the look on Greg's face, "No, I didn't get a chance. I was going to do it after school but the Patty thing drove me away."

"Alright, alright, um is she still free?" Rodrick asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll ask her to dance at the formal. It starts at 7 so can you drop me off at 6:45?"

Rodrick nodded and said, "Sure. It's 4 now. Man, I need a snack."

Greg nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same here."

With that, the Heffley brothers left the van and proceeded to go get a snack.

* * *

It was 6:30 and Greg was ready. He had taken a shower and slicked his hair back a little. He had a crisp black dress shirt, red tie(borrowed from Rodrick), dress pants and dress shoes. He sat on his sofa, butterflies in his stomach. He was extremely nervous and Rodrick being late wasn't helping. A minute later, Rodrick came down in a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants and dress shoes. The high school winter formal was tonight also. Rodrick and Greg looked at each other and said, "Sharp." with a nod at each other at the same time.

This made them both laugh out loud and both headed for the van. The drive to the middle school was silent until Greg asked,

"Who are you taking?"

"Well, " Rodrick asked. "No one. I think I'll just ask a girl to dance with her and stick with that.

With that, the ride was silent once more until Greg was dropped off at the school. Rodrick wished him good luck and drove off. Trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach, Greg walked up to the school and opened the door. The gym was open and a few students were already there. Holly hadn't come yet but Rowley had. Rowley was wearing the same outfit he wore to the mother-son dance. Greg walked up to his friend, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Greg," Rowley greeted his friend. "Guess what? I have a date to the formal!"

"Really?" Greg asked in surprise. "Who?"

"Patty Farrrell!" his friend answered back enthusiastically.

"That's, that's great." Greg answered back, trying to sound chipper.

That's why Patty had been following him. She was following Rowley. Now that Greg thought about it, Rowley had been in front of him the whole time and Rowley's locker was near his. Thank god Patty wasn't going to ask him out. Although, because of this, Greg couldn't ask Holly after school. Greg went to the snack table and got some punch and sat down at one of the tables.

About an hour passed before Greg spotted Holly. Man was she loooking beautiful. She was wearing a deep red dress with little makeup and looked stunning. Before Greg could do anything though, Bryce Anderson walked up to her and Greg could tell he was asking her to dance. What surprised him was that Bryce walked away with an angry/sad face. Holly said no!

Greg decided to wait and see. Maybe Holly wasn't ready yet. Greg decided to wait a little while. That little while ended up being 2 hours. It was 9 o clock and the formal ended at 9:30. Greg had counted and Holly had rejected 15 boys. All the popular ones(5) and the 10 of the unpopular ones. He saw Rowley dancing with Patty. They looked like they were having a good time. Rowley had even told him that they were going for ice cream after the dance. Even Chirag had a date. He was dancing with some Indian girl.

Greg felt envy towards his friends. Even Fregley was dancing and having fun. Greg knew that if he didn't ask Holly to dance even once, his chances with her were going to be in the drain. So, after taking 2 deep breaths, Greg walked towards Holly. She was sitting alone, with a slight frown on her face. He approached her and sat next to her.

"Uh, hey Holly," he said.

"Hey Greg," she said looking a little happier.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"No, not really," she muttered. "I'm really hungry but anytime I try to get something to eat, a boy walks up to me and asks to dance. I reject them."

"Well, if you want," Greg said. "I could get you something."

"Could you?" She asked. "I'm really hungry. I'll eat anything."

"Sure no problem," Greg said. "I'll be back."

Greg grabbed a plate and loaded it with a little of everything. He also grabbed a glass of punch and brought it back to Holly.

"Wow Greg," she remarked. "You brought a feast."

"Well, if you don't mind," Greg said. "I was hoping we could share, I haven't ate either."

And with that the both of them dug in. Both of them ate with proper ettiquette but still forked everything down. While they were eating Holly asked a question.

"So, you didn't dance or have fun because you were hungry?"

"I had butterflies in my stomach," Greg admitted. "I wanted to ask a certain girl and for the past 2 almost 3 hours, I've been trying to work up the nerve."

"Wow Greg," Holly said softly. "That is so sweet. You know you should ask the girl. You wasted almost 3 hours of fun just trying to ask her. No girl is worth that."

Greg looked at her and said, "That's not true Holly. You've done the same, going hungry and not having fun either." As he said that, the clock read 9:20.

"Well," Holly said. "They're playing the last slow song. Go Greg, ask a girl to dance. This is your one last chance."

Greg stood up but before he went he asked her one last thing, "Alright. Holly Hills will you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" As he asked her, he took out the small rose he had brought for her and offered it to her.

"Oh Greg, I would love to!" she said accepting the rose.

He took her hand and together they stepped on the dancefloor. He put his right hand with her left one and his left hand on her waist. Together, along with the other students they danced to _Stairway to Heaven. _Greg had to admit, he was kind of glad his mom taught him to how to ballroom dance. Holly was a little taller then he was but it still worked out alright.

They twirled and danced all over the dance floor. Some students stopped and watched them in awe. Meanwhile, they just kept dancing until the final note. And when the song ended, Greg gave her a dip and caught her back. It was 9:30 and the dance was officially over.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one. Next chapter will cover Rodrick and Heather's formal and then the 4 will meet up in the chapter afterwards.

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance RodrickHeather

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Without you guys, this story wouldn't keep going!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. **

* * *

Meanwhile, at the high school formal

Rodrick dropped off Greg and wished him good luck. As soon as he saw his little brother enter his old middle school, he started to drive to the high school. He pulled into the parking lot and came out. He started to walk up to the main entrance which had blue and white streamers dangling in front of it. In front of him was Heather Hills and man was she looking beautiful.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with blue high heels. Her hair was straightened and flowing freely down her back. Rodrick walked faster until he was by her side. She stopped and faced to turn him. Man her face was even more amazing. She was wearing very little make up but her face had more of a glow. Her bright blue eyes were much brighter then usual.

"Hey Rodrick," she greeted. "Wow! You clean up good." Heather was marveled. Rodrick looked handsome.

"Thanks Heather," he said blushing. "You look... wow yourself." Rodrick was glad it was winter. His cheeks were hot with embarassment.

"Thank you," she said unfazed. "Shall we go?" she asked gesturing with her hand.

He only nodded and walked with her. As they walked, they talked.

"So Rodrick," Heather said. "Did you get a date?"

"No," he said. "Couldn't find the right girl. So busy helping a certain _someone_ with his own dance."

"Oh yeah," she said with a slight smirk. "How'd you tell him?"

"Easy," Rodrick said nonchanantly. "Just told him it was in Holly's diary."

"Wait what?" Heather said loudly. "YOU TOLD HIM IT WAS IN HER DIARY!"

"Well yeah!" Rodrick said shying away from her. "How else was he supposed to know. You said not to mention your name."

"I meant that he shouldn't tell Holly about me telling you," Heather said.

"Oooooh," Rodrick said in realization. This was not good. "Wait! Greg won't tell her."

"How do you know?" Heather fumed.

"Because," Rodrick said. "It'll make him look idiotic. Plus, if he tells her, it's kinda going to make him look... _wimpy_."

Heather nodded reluctantly, "Alright that makes sense, in a way."

With that, the walk up to the door was silent and as they walked through the hallways Rodrick thought of a question himself.

"So, where's your date?" he asked.

Heather faintly smiled as she replied, "No one. Turned down 10 boys. The right guy hasn't asked me yet."

"The right guy?" Rodrick asked with a snicker. They entered the gym which was already full of students.

"Well yeah," Heather said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Okay," Rodrick said. "Who's the "right" guy?" he asked putting air quotes around right.

"I'm not telling you," Heather said.

"Fine," Rodrick said. "Give me some clues."

Heather paused for a moment and said, "Clue 1. He has dark hair." Rodrick looked all over the gym. Almost all the guys had dark hair.

"Clue 2, this boy has a sibling."

Rodrick again looked around and knew about half the kids at the high school had an older or younger sibling.

"Clue 3, this guy helped his brother recently."

"Hey!" Rodrick said. "How am I supposed to know if..." And it was then the realization dawned him. Heather meant him!

Right now, Heather was looking at him as if she was waiting for something. It was then Rodrick said, "Alright, Heather Hills will you accompany me to the Winter Formal to which we're already here for?" Heather nodded and Rodrick offered her the rose he had on him. He offered his arm and she linked hers within his. They stepped on the dance floor amidst all the gasps of those who were watching.

And for the rest of the night, the both of them danced, whether it be to the fast, upbeat songs or the slow, waltz type songs. Both of them never left the dance floor and by the time 9:30 rolled around, both of them were too busy to notice.

Rodrick checked his watch and told Heather he had to go pick up Greg. Heather had to go pick up Holly. With that the both of them raced off and drove to go pick up their younger siblings.

* * *

So yeah, not my best. Not as much detail as the last chapter because well, I wanted to make it a little easier with Heather and Rodrick considering Holly/Greg is the focal point of the story. So , hope you like my short not as good as previous chapter version with this two and review, please!


	6. Chapter 6: Waitin' 'till Monday

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Without you guys, this story wouldn't keep going!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. **

* * *

Greg and Holly walked out of the gym, side by side, waiting for their older siblings. Holly was glad her first and possibly last dance of her 7th grade year had been with Greg. Even though she was happy, she felt sad. Greg didn't get a chance to dance with the girl that he wasted 3 hours for.

"Hey Greg," she said as they walked out of the school. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to dance with that girl."

"You're sorry?" Greg asked confused. "That's not true. I did get to dance with her, it was you."

"WAIT!" Holly said dead in her tracks. "You wasted 3 hours of your life for me? Oh, that's so sweet."

At this, blush started to appear in Greg's cheeks. Thanking that it was winter he said, "It was worth it, for sure." A moment passed until he said,

"I'm just sorry the certain guy didn't ask you dance."

"Well," Holly said taking a sudden interest in her shoes, "You were the guy I wanted to be asked by."

It was then Greg said the most unexpected thing; he sighed in relief.

Holly saw this and asked, "You seem for relieved then surprised. Why?"

Now Greg knew he was had to say something. What was he supposed to say? If he brought Heather, as Rodrick advised him against, things wouldn't turn out good for anybody, espically his brother.

"Because, I heard you had a crush on me," Greg admitted.

"What?" Holly asked shocked. "You knew? How?"

"Um," Greg muttered. "I got it from a secret source."

"Rowley?" Holly guessed.

"Nope," Greg answered.

Holly thought long and hard about who could've told Greg about her crush on him. She hadn't told a soul. Not even her closest frineds. Did she write it down? No... wait she did. She wrote it in her diary months back. Mom and dad wouldn't. Heather, but how? The sleepover! Holly mentally slapped her forehead. Heather must have gotten the diary, saw what she wrote and told Rodrick, Greg's older brother who told Greg. Ugh! How could she be so stupid?

"Um Holly?" Greg asked waving his hand in front of her face. She seemed to have zoned out.

"Heather told your brother didn't she?" Holly asked as soon as Greg waved his hand.

"Yeah," Greg said. As soon as he said that, two vans drove in their direction. The vans stopped and out came Heather and Rodrick.

Rodrick mouthed, _how'd it go?_ to which Greg responded with a subtle nod. Greg looked at Heather and then back to Rodrick who in turn smiled. Holly glared at her sister who in turn glared back confusedly. Minutes ticked back as the awkwardness grew.

"So," Greg said trying to break the tension. "How'd the high school formal go?"

"Great," Rodrick said. "Had a lot of fun. How about your formal?"

"It was awesome," Greg said. He looked back from Holly to Heather. He looked back at Rodrick who shrugged with his hands in his pocket. Soon, Greg gently put his hand on Holly's shoulder.

Holly slowly broke her gaze and saw Greg's hand on her shoulder. She also saw his uncertain gaze. She slowly nodded and he let go. She turned back to Heather and asked

"Why? Why did you look in my diary?"

"How did you know?" Heather asked. She looked over to Rodrick and said, "I thought you weren't going to mention me when you told him!"

"Hey," Rodrick said indignantly. "I didn't say a thing."

"It's true," Greg piped up. "I figured it out on my own. I mean, you're the only person that could've looked in her diary and told Rodrick about it."

"Yeah see?" Heather said. "Besides, you two look happy so me revealing your secret happen to do something good."

Holly then turned to Greg and asked, "So, do you really like me?"

"Well yeah!" Greg said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I even have proof, hold on."

Greg ran to Rodrick's van and opened the passenger seat. He found his backpack and fished around and pulled something out; his blue diary from last year. He flipped through the pages until he came to the end of the book.

_I've never believed in fate or destiny or whatever until now. Things are finally starting to go my way. I thought being at Grandpa's was punishment but really it was destiny that Holly was here too. My luck had finally changed. I can't believe my luck. I finally got Holly all to my self without Chirag or anyone else._

Holly looked up at Greg and quietly asked, "When was this written?"

"Last year, just before summer came," Greg replied. "At the retirement home."

Minutes went by before Holly walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's so sweet," she muttered.

Greg felt his face go hot while Rodrick snickered. Heather elbowed him in the guts and he promptly stopped laughing.

"So now what?" Rodrick asked.

Greg checked his watch and said, "It's 10. I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted." With that, he yawned loudly. Rodrick and Heather walked over to Holly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Holly. I'll see you on Monday," Greg said.

Holly watched him walk over to the van and sit in the passenger sit. She heard a, "she's a keeper" from Rodrick and smiled. She walked over to Heather's van and sat down. With that, both vans drove away and went home.

* * *

Hey guys so that was the second to final chapter. The stuff from the diary was actually in the film, word for word. Took me a half an hour to get it but it was worth it. Epilogue coming after and that's the end. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I think for now I'll focus on _the Heart Wants the Heart Wants. _Unless you guys want something else. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: The Monday Epilogue

Well guys, it is the epilogue. Last chapter. (Que tears) Who knew. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. You guys tell me if I should bring a sequel or prequel or whatever.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

* * *

_Monday morning_

It was a regular Monday morning at Westmore Middle School. Kids were still trying to get used to the fact that the weekend was over. Two people however, were awake and radiant. Those two were Holly and Greg.

They were walking down the hall hand in hand. As kids saw this stunning sight, they immediately woke up. Greg and Holly swept pass Bryce and the other jealous boys.

They entered homeroom, ignoring the stares of all the kids. During the day, that's all they got. Stares. Angry looks. Whispers behind and in front of their backs.

At lunch however, they seperated. Holly sat with her friends while Greg sat with his.

* * *

"Holly," one of the girls whispered. "Are you really dating Greg?"

Holly nodded without hesitation. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

* * *

"Alright Gregory," Chirag said. "How did you hypnotize Holly Hills into dating you?"

"I didn't do anything," Greg said indignantly. "She really is my girlfriend."

All the boys looked at him with doubtful looks. It was then Rowley spoke, "Come on guys. If I can get a date then he can get Holly Hills."

Greg looked at his friend with a look that said_ thank you. _Rowley just smiled back.

"So did you take her on a date?" Chirag asked.

"Yeah, took her out for a picnic lunch," Greg said.

"Was it romantic?" Fregley asked for the first time.

"Uh, yeah," Greg said unsure. "Sure it was."

With that Chirag shrugged his shoulders and just ate his lunch.

* * *

"Holly where did he take you?" one of the girls asked excitedly. Everyone wanted to hear all the details.

Holly, didn't notice the stupid smiles plastered on the girls' faces and said, "On a picnic lunch. It was romantic."

The girls swooned and asked for more details but Holly put her foot down. She wasn't saying more. What happened at the park was between her and Greg. She looked over the lunch tables and locked eyes with Greg. She smiled and gave a little shurg and gestured to all the girls. He nodded. Same thing going on with him.

They both knew that this would be lingering in the hallways for probably the rest of the year. What the rest of the year had in store for them, they didn't know. One thing was for sure: They couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

Well guys, there's _Interesting Information _for you. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. By the way, the date will be posted as a one-shot soon so watch for it. All I can tell you is that the date, well it went well. Review or PM if you want a sequel but for now, I'll be working on the _Heart Wants What the Heart Wants. _Thanks guys, love ya!

~StarGirlWriter~


End file.
